A Hot Summer Day
by scienceperson22
Summary: This is my first fic and first thing I have ever written period so please bluntly tell me how I did and how to improve. KenShuu fic.


Pairing: Kensei x Shuuhei  
Rated: M

Thank you for reading this. This my first fic ever and I would like you to comment and be blunt. Tell me how I can improve my writing. Again, I thank you for reading this.

* * *

**_A Hot Summer Day_**

It was a hot, yet very peaceful monday in the soul society but for Shuuhei It was just a very annoying and stressful day. Loads of paperwork, squad members consistently distracting him from finishing his paperwork, Izuru's constant visiting because he's worry of if he is alright after Captain Tosen's death and just when he though that it could not possibly get any worse than it has already, this happens:

*knock knock*

"Who is it now?!" Shuuhei yelled frustratingly. He does feel a little bad for snapping at the person but he is so aggravated because he just can't seem to be able to finish his work. The door then opens and in walks in Kensei Muguruma, Captain of squad 9.

"Now, now Shuuhei, Is that any way to speak to your captain?" Kensei says mockingly with a small smirk.

"I'm sorry captain, I didn't mean to snap at you!" Shuuhei immediately says. One could hear the slight fear that his captain might get mad at him for snapping at him in his voice.

"Shuuhei, It is not really that big a deal." Kensei says bluntly. 'This kid really needs to get outta this office every once in a while.' Thought Kensei. He then continues to speak and says "c'mon kid, follow me." Shuuhei is quite confused as to why he is to follow his captain but does not without question.

"So, where are going?" Shuuhei says with interest.

"We're gonna go outside and spar to get all that pent-up stress out of you system" Replies Kensei

.  
"It's nothing. It's not that big of a deal!" Shuuhei says quickly trying to avoid a fight with Kensei. 'I don't think I can fight him.' thinks Shuuhei as he imagine and hot and sweaty Kensei with sweat rolling down his face and on to his sexy chest. Breathing hard and- Shuuhei then shakes his head slightly to get the perverse images his captain out of his head.

"No can do, kid. You aren't getting out of this one." says Kensei, hiding a mischievous smile that covers his face. 'As if I am actually going to fight my Shuuhei. I'm gonna relieve him of his stress in more... _appealing_ ways.' thinks Kensei. When they get to their sparring place, Kensei quickly tackles Shuuhei and holds his wrists above his head.

"Wha-wha-what do you think you're doing?!" Shuuhei shouts, shock clearly in his voic and all over his blushing face. Kensei just smirks devilishly at him.

"Saying we were going to spar was just an excuse to get to come with me." He says. He continues by saying in a lustful tone "I was luring you out he to have some FUN."

"FUN?" Shuuhei says wondering what he means when the back of his head is suddenly grabbed and is yanked into a rough, passionate kiss. He gasps in surprised and Kensei takes advantage of the moment by deepening the kiss. This makes Shuuhei moan.

'Good, he's responding positively' thinks Kensei. He continues by taking off his and Shuuhei's soul reaper uniforms. He then sticks 2 fingers into Shuuhei's mouth and demands "suck". Shuuhei does so without question.

After some sucking Kensei sticks his fingers into Shuuhei's ass to help stretch him before the real FUN starts. After a little while he removes his fingers and slowly inserts his cock. As he is doing so, Shuuhei starts moaning. He waits a few seconds for Shuuhei to get used to his size and starts to move when Shuuhei gives him the signal to do so.

His thrusts are at a normal pace but are hard thrusts as well. Shuuhei then wraps his arms around Kensei and leans up slightly to passionately kiss him and moans very loudly into his mouth.  
Kensei's thrusts start to get erratic so he tells Shuuhei "I'm close."

Shuuhei moaningly responds by saying "me too." Not but few seconds later he is cumming, cum splattering wildly. His tighly little asshole tightly squeezes against Kensei's cock. This cause Kensei to moan loudly as his cum covers the walls of Shuuhei's hole. After a few minutes to get their breathing back to normal, Kensei asks, "round 2?"

Shuuhei smiles perversely and says "definitely". They quickly redress and rush over to Kensei's to continue.


End file.
